


Instructor and Hypnotist

by MasterOkada



Series: The Halidom Hypnotist [2]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Hypnotism, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOkada/pseuds/MasterOkada
Summary: Set after Loyalty's Requiem.





	Instructor and Hypnotist

RAZPUTIN’S ROOM - NIGHT

Cleo, stark naked, pleasures herself as she reports the most recent adventure of Euden and co to her Master. 

RAZPUTIN: So that’s what happened at Mount Archeole. 

CLEO: Yes, Master. And later, Celliera rejoined us at the castle. She even help Notte lose weight. 

RAZPUTIN: I see. It is rather annoying that Paladyn has been avoiding me since I first hypnotized her. 

CLEO: Elly can be easily embarrassed. 

RAZPUTIN: Perhaps I should defer her enslavement, and pay a visit to this new master-at-arms instead. 

CASTLE TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY

From the sidelines, Razputin surreptitiously watches Celliera training with incredible vigor. 

CELLIERA: Hey! You!

RAZPUTIN: Pardon?

CELLIERA: What are you gawking at? Come, join me in training! I’ll whip you in shape!

RAZPUTIN: Sorry, I do all my exercises in my bedroom. 

CELLIERA: So you are the indoor training type! How heavy are the dumbbells you lift?

RAZPUTIN: I think you misunderstood. 

CELLIERA: Oh? Then what’s your routine? By the way, I’m Celliera, the new instructor! I am trying to get to know everyone at the Halidom and how each of them exercises!

RAZPUTIN: Razputin, mesmerist. 

CELLIERA: A mesmerist? Oh, you must be all about mind-over-matter stuff then!

RAZPUTIN: You could say that.

CELLIERA: Teach me your method of improving fitness! Please!

RAZPUTIN: Very well. Then I shall instruct you in yoga and meditation. It shall help keep your body in tune with the nature, as well as improve balance and flexibility. 

CELLIERA: Yes! Say no more. Let’s do it!

Razputin and Celliera sits down face-to-face in yoga Easy Pose. 

RAZPUTIN: Please close your eyes. Feel the rise and fall of your body as you breath. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. 

Razputin opens his eyes so he can observe Celliera. 

RAZPUTIN: Feel the sun shining on your head. The warmth is spreading. To your neck. To your shoulder. Your chest. The warmth spreads though your limbs, to the tips of your fingers. To your feet. 

Razputin continues to induce Celliera into trance, until he is sure that she is under. 

RAZPUTIN: It feels nice, right?

CELLIERA: Um-hum.

RAZPUTIN: I help you feel nice. Following my instructions feels nice. 

CELLIERA: Yeah...

RAZPUTIN: Say it.

CELLIERA: Following your instructions feels nice. 

RAZPUTIN: You must follow my instructions. 

CELLIERA: I... I must follow your instructions. 

RAZPUTIN: Now, for a little test. A test of flexibility. Lift your right leg up as high as you can. 

Still sitting in Easy Pose, Celliera lifts her leg up straight with amazing strength and grace. 

RAZPUTIN: Good girl. Now bend the knee. And try to pull the foot to your face as close as possible. 

Ignoring the oddness, Celliera follows the instruction. 

RAZPUTIN: You are amazingly flexible. Let’s see how far you can go. Put the toe in your mouth.

Furrowing her brows, Celliera pauses for a moment. 

RAZPUTIN: It’s alright. Breath. Inhale. Exhale. Following my instruction feels nice. The toe tastes nice. You must follow my instruction.

Overwhelmed by the insane logic, Cellera puts the toe into her mouth.

RAZPUTIN: Good girl. The toe tastes nice. You must follow my instruction. Say it.

CELLIERA: I mus.. fo..ow... you ins..uction. 

RAZPUTIN: Take out your toe and put your leg down. You will now count from one to ten. When you reach ten, you will wake up, feeling nice, warm and refreshed. 

CELLIERA: One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten...

Celliera opens her eyes, blinks twice, then a huge smile forms on her face. 

CELLIERA: Wow this feels amazing! Your instructions are the best!

RAZPUTIN: Glad you like it. Would you like to join me in my bedroom every night for a daily training session?

CELLIERA: In your bedroom?!

RAZPUTIN: So that I can instruct you in peace. 

CELLIERA: Instruct... Sure! I love your instructions! Starting tomorrow, right?

RAZPUTIN: Of course. 

RAZPUTIN’S ROOM - NIGHT

Cleo finishes up cleaning the mess Master made during her reinforcement session. 

RAZPUTIN: From tomorrow on, I will be training the new girl every night. 

CLEO: Huh? What about me, Master? You said I need reinforcement every day!

RAZPUTIN: That’s why I am gifting the pocket watch to you. So you can reinforce yourself. 

CLEO: Won’t you need the pocket watch to hypnotize more people?

RAZPUTIN: I have more tools I can count in my arsenal of trance induction. Think of it as a gift from me to you. 

CLEO: Thank you, Master!

RAZPUTIN: Now, let me teach you how to trance yourself with this watch, and the mantra needed for your reinforcement session...


End file.
